You Can't Escape The Mistletoe
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Skye really wanted Ward to kiss her. Simmons really wanted Fitz to kiss her. So Skye came up with a plan she thought would surely get her and Jemma what they both wanted at Christmas, which was to be underneath the mistletoe with Ward and Fitz as they shared a mistletoe kiss. Would it work? Or would it backfire on them both completely? There was only one way to find out!


**This is my attempt at a Christmas one shot. It's meant to be funny/fluffy while also a little serious as I attempt to bring my two favourite ships (SkyeWard & FitzSimmons) together at Christmas. Here's hoping people like it as I'm not quite sure what to make of it myself tbh lol I'm just really random with what I write at times xD But I've some little sequels planned (also one shots as they'll be about other things happening at Christmas) so if you like this and would be interested in my others then please R&R and let me know :D **

**I also really want to try and do the whole prompt thing that I see others doing so if anyone would like to challenge my writing ability/skills for a one shot story prompt then feel free to leave me comments doing so or PM me (I'm friendly and don't bite :P) xD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**You Can't Escape The Mistletoe**

"Are you sure this will work?!" whispered Jemma, as she tiptoed around the lounge after Skye.

"Of course it will! It's mistletoe and that always works!" Skye whispered back, as she stood on top of the sofa to place some mistletoe on the ceiling above.

"You do know what's going to happen if you place mistletoe practically everywhere around the Bus, right Skye?!" queried Jemma.

"Sure do! It means at one point I'll end up kissing Ward and you'll end up kissing Fitz! This is what we both want!" beamed Skye, as she continued to place mistletoe all around the lounge area.

Jemma sighed and shook her head. Skye was hyper. She'd dragged her from her bunk at midnight when everyone else on the team had been fast asleep, telling her to only talk in whispers as she'd handed her a bag full of mistletoe and then pulled her from her bed to help in her master plan. And that master plan was to place as much mistletoe around the entire Bus as she could in order to get Ward to kiss her. Jemma had known for awhile now that Skye secretly liked Ward, and she suspected Ward secretly liked Skye as well, but neither of them were doing anything about it. Until tonight when Skye had suddenly got the brilliant idea of using mistletoe. She'd also gleefully informed Jemma that this plan could work for her too in getting Leo to finally kiss her. And that had been the real kicker in Jemma giving in and helping. She really wanted Leo to kiss her just as much as Skye wanted Ward to kiss her.

"That's not what I meant! I meant if we place it everywhere we possibly can then at one point we're all going to end up kissing each other! You know the WHOLE team!" exclaimed Jemma.

Skye suddenly came skidding to a half in front of Jemma. "I hadn't thought of that. But oh my god Jemma think about how even more amazing this idea just got! Can you imagine if Fitz and Ward ended up being faced with having to kiss?! Or Fitz and May?! Or you and May?! Or May and Coulson?! Or me and Coulson?! Or Coulson and Fitz?! Or Ward and-"

"I get the point Skye!" said Jemma, as she placed her hand over Skye's mouth to stop her rambling on. "It's going to be extremely awkward for everyone involved!"

"No! It's going to be so much fun! We should take pictures then no one will ever live it down!" squealed Skye.

"Do you seriously think that everyone will even take part in this?! If Ward and Fitz end up under the mistletoe together then they'll find a way to dodge it. As will Ward and Coulson and Ward and May and me with, well, everyone but Fitz!"

"It's an unspoken rule if you end up under the mistletoe with someone then you've got to kiss them!"

"So if you were to end up having to kiss anyone else on the team other than Ward you're saying you'd do it?"

"Of course I would because I know how to have fun!" And with that Skye leaned towards Jemma and gave her a very quick and brief kiss on the lips, taking her scientist friend by surprise. Skye just smirked as she pointed a finger upwards towards the ceiling where some mistletoe she'd hung earlier was hanging above them. "Mistletoe!"

Jemma could only look on in bewilderment as Skye skipped off down to her and Fitz's lab to start hanging mistletoe all over, so Fitz would have no choice but to kiss Simmons at one point.

* * *

"Who's responsible for the mistletoe everywhere?!" growled Grant the next morning, as he entered the cargo bay to start training with Skye for the day.

"The mistletoe fairy?" said Skye, who was waiting by the punching bag for him, being earlier than him for a change.

"Meaning you?" he frowned at her as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Do you see fairy wings and glitter all over me?" she quipped.

"I know you did it. The question is why?"

"You do know what mistletoe is for right?"

"Of course I know what it's for! But I don't think anyone on the Bus needs to be caught in embarrassing moments."

"You sound nervous, Agent Ward. Afraid you'll get caught having to kiss someone?"

"I don't believe in kissing under the mistletoe. So when I do it's not going to happen."

"How can you not believe in kissing under the mistletoe?! Mistletoe brings people together! Couples are born every day from mistletoe kisses!"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to kiss anyone here. So count me out!"

Skye went quiet for a few moments as she tried to think of a witty answer, but failed, as she was slightly disappointed at hearing Ward say there was no one on the team he wanted to kiss.

"Skye? Focus. Training."

"There's always someone" she muttered under her breath as she joined him where he was wrapping his hands, as she did the same.

"There's always someone what?"

"That people want to secretly kiss. Even robots."

"That's where you're wrong, Rookie."

"Guess I'll have to prove you wrong then. Everyone knows the moment you end up underneath the mistletoe with the person you really want to kiss you kiss them. You can't control it!"

"I'm very good at controlling myself, especially regarding emotions. Why are you pushing it anyway? Is there someone you want to kiss under the mistletoe on the team, Skye?"

Skye blushed slightly as she looked up at her S.O. "Uhh-no." _What the hell type of response is that?!_

"Was that even English?"

"Are we training today or what?"

Ward raised a sceptical brow at Skye. "Sure. But I was thinking of starting with hand to hand combat first."

"Why not the punching bag?! We just wrapped our hands!" Skye pouted slightly.

"I know we did. But what I also know is there's currently some mistletoe dangling from the top of the punching bag. Nice try, Rookie. But it's not going to happen."

Skye froze. _Shit! He noticed that already?! Damn robot ninja with his super eyesight! _"Simmons put that there not me."

"I knew you'd have had an accomplice! And sure she did." Grant winked at her.

"Whatever, Mr. Fun Machine!" Skye said with a roll of her eyes, as she got into position on the mats with Ward, feeling a little down knowing Ward had intentionally dodged kissing her already. _This is going to be harder than I thought..._

Grant couldn't help but cast his eyes back towards the mistletoe hanging from atop the punching bag. _I dodged that bullet quick. But man, I kinda wished I hadn't now. A quick, simple kiss couldn't have hurt could it? _He shook his head of those thoughts immediately. This is why he hated mistletoe. He hated mistletoe because Skye had been right when she'd said once under the mistletoe with who you want to kiss you can't help yourself. And that's why he'd gotten away from that punching bag and being caught underneath it with Skye as quickly as he could.

* * *

Things soon started to get very interesting around the Bus. Simmons had been right in saying that at one point everyone would end up under the mistletoe together. And sure enough everyone slowly started finding out that you really just can't escape the mistletoe.

Agent Coulson first found himself standing under some with Agent Simmons in the kitchenette later that day, as they'd both gone to make something to eat at the same time. Skye had immediately squealed and pointed it out to each of them as she'd looked on expectantly. Agent Coulson had rolled his eyes and shook his head. But he'd been taken by surprise when Simmons had suddenly kissed him on the cheek before running off, embarassed. Skye had sighed and rolled her eyes. It hadn't been the lips but still there'd been a kiss of some sort.

And that's how it went for the rest of the day. Everyone found a way to avoid a full on kiss the best they could.

Agent May found herself being ever so awkwardly kissed on the nose by Fitz when she'd sat next to him on the sofa, the only seat in the lounge left as the rest of the team had occupied all the others. Skye and Simmons had pointed out the mistletoe right above them. Agent May had given a brief eye roll while Fitz had quickly and awkwardly leaned in to kiss her cheek just as she'd turned to glance back at him, making him kiss the tip of her nose instead. He'd then promptly sprang from the sofa and bolted out of the room, fearing for his life. Skye and Simmons had burst into hysterics while Agent May, Agent Coulson and Agent Ward had all expressed their annoyance with the whole mistletoe kissing thing. Though Agent May secretly had to praise Fitz for even daring to do what he'd done, because if he had caught her on the lips, well, he would never have made it out of the room alive that's for sure...

Barely an hour later Agent May had found herself caught yet again under the mistletoe in the kitchenette, only this time with Agent Ward. Not far from them had been Skye eating a Popsicle, as she'd pointed upwards towards the hanging mistletoe. May had rolled her eyes and Ward had cursed under his breath, but had made no attempt to even kiss her on the cheek, as he'd instead stood his ground in front of her, almost daring her to try and kiss him. Skye had watched them most intently, wondering who was going to make the first move, as she'd secretly hoped Ward wouldn't suddenly decide to kiss Agent May. That would've just crushed her heart. May was simply flashing Ward with what appeared to Skye as a death glare, daring him to do it yet also warning him from doing so at the same time. Eventually Ward had glanced back over to Skye, sighed and simply turned and walked out of the room, with May returning to the cockpit, leaving behind a confused Skye.

If Agent Ward had thought being trapped under the mistletoe with Agent May had been weird then he'd been so very wrong. Because being trapped under mistletoe with Agent Coulson was much worse. They'd walked into the lab at the same time to talk to FitzSimmons, only to both stop in the doorway and stand next to each other, not knowing mistletoe was right above them. But the looks on FitzSimmons' faces and their eyes glancing upwards had soon had them doing the same, with both men quickly glancing at each other. They'd both glanced back at FitzSimmons with Agent Coulson flashing them both a look that had clearly said 'mention it or suggest it and I'll fire you both' so they'd kept quiet.

* * *

As the hours ticked on by nearly everyone had eventually got trapped under the mistletoe, and so far the ones who'd been caught had directly avoided a full on kiss. They'd all been playing it safe with kisses to the cheeks, making up excuses or running off before anyone could make them do anything against their will. The only ones who had yet to find themselves under the mistletoe with who they truly wanted was Skye and Jemma, as both Ward and Fitz were avoiding them both at all costs. And it was driving both Skye and Jemma crazy with frustration!

"Gah! This plan stinks!" sighed Skye, as she pouted down in the lab with Jemma. "Ward has been avoiding me all day since we finished training! It's almost as if he suspects I actually want him to kiss me!"

"I could say the same thing about Fitz! He's been avoiding me too!" whined Jemma.

"Do you think they are avoiding us the most out of everyone because they might actually want to kiss us?"

"If they wanted to kiss us then why aren't they making sure if anything that they do end up under the mistletoe with us?!"

"Because men are stupid."

"When it comes to Fitz I'm thinking it's more so to do with the fact he doesn't want to ruin our friendship by kissing me, not knowing deep down if I really want him to kiss me."

"That means you'll just have to get him under some yourself! Perhaps in private if it's easier..." Skye wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Skye!" blushed Jemma. _I had been thinking about that..._

"I just had a brainwave! Catch you later Jemma!" Skye said, as she dived out of the lab and up the spiral staircase, disappearing out of sight.

"That didn't sound good..." Jemma said to herself, as she went back to her work, wondering where the hell Fitz currently was.

* * *

Grant was in his bunk quietly reading when he heard knocking on his bunk door. Rising from the bed reluctantly, he opened the door only to find Skye on the other side, smiling. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too" sighed Skye. "I was wondering if you wanted to play Battleship or something. I'm bored."

"And it's my job to entertain you is it?"

"No. I just want to beat you because it's so easy!"

"That's because you cheat."

"I do not!"

"You do too! I know you do!"

"Then prove it!"

"If I could figure out how you were cheating then I would."

"Good luck with that!"

"Hey you guys!" came Fitz's voice from behind them. "Look up."

Grant and Skye both looked up to where Fitz was pointing, their eyes soon settling on the dangling piece of mistletoe hanging outside Ward's bunk door.

"Mistletoe!" grinned Fitz, taking a bite out of his sandwich as he watched them.

"That wasn't there before" growled Grant.

_Probably because I put it there before knocking on your door, _thought Skye. _And not before I got Fitz to agree to point it out to you and staying to be my witness._

"Did you put it there?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because this is you we're talking about. And you've put mistletoe everywhere lately!"

"It's Christmas!"

"I'm not kissing you. I told you I'm not kissing anyone!"

"Not even a kiss on the cheek?"

"No."

"Why are you always so grumpy?!"

"Why do you want me to kiss you so badly?"

"Who says that I do?"

"Because you're trying too hard to make it happen. You think I haven't noticed but I have."

"Don't flatter yourself, Ward. I'm trying to get everyone to kiss everyone."

Grant stared at Skye intently, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. She looked a little crestfallen if anything. It's not that he didn't want to kiss her, because he did, badly. But then what? Everything would be awkward afterwards. Or would it? _It's only awkward if you make it awkward, Ward. This is your opportunity to do something you've wanted to do for a long time..._

"Mission failed." And at that he turned and walked back into his bunk and shut the door after him. _You're a coward, Ward._

Skye just stormed off muttering under her breath and swearing as she did so, leaving a very confused Fitz behind still munching on his sandwich.

* * *

By the end of the day Skye had become that deflated at her plan not working out how she'd wanted it too that she'd taken down most of the mistletoe around the Bus. Coulson, May and Ward had all been secretly pleased with that, though Ward had also been a little disappointed, surprising himself. She'd left some of the mistletoe up, but mainly down in the lab where FitzSimmons were, because if anything she was still hoping that they'd manage at least one mistletoe kiss.

_And manage one they did..._

Jemma had called Leo into her room later that day to catch up on the latest episodes of The Big Bang Theory, which was their favourite television show, with both of them just adoring Sheldon Cooper. Leo had happily accepted and brought popcorn with him, as he settled onto the bed next to Jemma. After awhile they'd both decided to lie down to get more comfortable, as they continued to watch. It was then that Leo had noticed the mistletoe dangling from the light on the ceiling.

"Why do you have mistletoe on the ceiling, Jems?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'd forgot that was there" she replied casually.

"But why is it there? Who are you planning on kissing in your room?" he asked, a small hint of jealousy evident in his voice.

"Well, to be entirely honest with you..." she trailed off as she looked at him, her chin lightly resting on his shoulder.

"Oh" was all he replied.

"Oh? You don't have anything better for me other than oh?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything. But more so DO something."

"Do what?"

"Fitz!"

"What?!"

"For a rocket scientist you really are a little slow!"

"Hey now! What the bloody hell are you going on about?!"

"We're on my bed, we're underneath mistletoe, we're inches apart and all you can do is continue to ask questions?!"

"I...uhh...you want...me...really you..." stammered Fitz, getting flustered.

Sighing exasperatedly Jemma decided if Leo wasn't going to man up and kiss her then she'd just have to do it for him instead. _It's now or never! _Leaning forward slowly she reached out her right hand and gently placed it on his cheek, as she pulled him a little closer to her, her lips soon brushing lightly against his, before she pulled back to smile at him. "Now that wasn't so difficult was it?"

"Whoa. Oh Jems! I've wanted to kiss you all day but I honestly thought you didn't and I didn't want things to become awkward between us all of a sudden!" exclaimed Leo, as he pulled Jemma towards him before she had time to reply and claimed her lips as his again.

* * *

"Took you both long enough!" squealed Skye an hour later down in the lab, as Jemma and Leo both admitted to her that they'd finally kissed under the mistletoe.

"I'll second that" smiled Jemma.

Leo smiled back. "Here's to many more as well."

"Oh gosh you guys are just way too cute!" beamed Skye. Even though her plan had backfired on her kissing Grant she was happy that it had at least brought FitzSimmons together officially.

"So you keep saying, Skye!" laughed Leo, as he excused himself to run upstairs really quickly for a drink, only to bang right into Ward's chest who choose that moment to come through the lab door, making Leo bounce backwards slightly. "Oof!"

"Sorry, Fitz. Didn't see you there. I came looking for Skye" said Ward.

"What did I do now?" asked Skye.

"What makes you think you've done something?"

"You tell me."

"I just wanted to see if you were still up for that game of Battleship. I think I've figured out how you're cheating and I wanted to put my theory to the test."

"Good luck with that! You know I'm just gonna sink your Battleship again and again and again!"

"We'll see about that."

"Ahem!" said Jemma suddenly, gaining everyone's attention, as she then promptly pointed her finger upwards towards the lab door where a piece of mistletoe still hung.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" groaned Leo.

"Not this nonsense again!" scowled Grant.

"Ha! Priceless! Ward and Fitz have gotta kiss!" squealed Skye, as she came to stand closer to them. "Who's gonna make the first move?! Which one of you has the bigger balls, huh?!"

"Really, Skye?" sighed Grant.

"Come on, robot! Man up and kiss Fitz! I'm sure Jemma won't mind just this once!" smiled Skye.

"Nope. I certainly won't. Please, continue!" smiled Jemma, as she winked at them both. _This is just too funny! _

"I'm not kissing Ward!"

"And I'm not kissing Fitz!"

"YOU HAVE TO IT'S THE MISTLETOE RULE!" said Skye and Jemma simultaneously.

"Says the two of you!" exclaimed Leo.

"This is all getting ridiculous now!" sighed Grant.

"Oh for crying out loud! Just live a little for once, Ward! Do something you'd never normally do and just share a little mistletoe kiss!" smirked Skye.

"Don't encourage him!" said Leo, mortified.

"You know what? Skye is right. Why not? Couldn't hurt after all" said Grant shrugging, surprising them all.

Leo looked terrified as he took a few shaky steps backwards. "Oh, um, look Ward, I'm flattered and all, but really you aren't my type. So if you don't mind I'm going to have too-"

Leo suddenly found himself being cut off from finishing what he was going to say when Ward suddenly pushed him out of the way, as he then reached out towards Skye and pulled her under the mistletoe with him, his left arm instantly wrapping around her waist as his right hand cupped her face in his palm, before he brought his mouth crashing down on to her own passionately. He kissed her hard and fast as he pulled her closer to him, crushing her body into his, never once breaking the kiss.

Behind them Leo and Jemma stood open mouthed, completely flabbergasted at what had just happened. Though Leo couldn't also help but breathe a huge sigh of relief that Ward had kissed Skye over him.

As for Skye she'd completely lost the ability to hold herself up anymore, thankful that Grant's hold on her was so strong or she'd be lying sprawled across the floor right now. She was practically living on cloud nine right now, as Grant carried on kissing her with seemingly no end in stopping anytime soon. And that suited Skye just fine. _I knew I'd get him to kiss me! Mistletoe always works eventually! _was her only thought, before she soon lost the ability to think straight, as Grant deepened the kiss even more.

* * *

Later that night Jemma and Leo remained in the lab working until the early hours of the morning, as they normally did, only this time stopping every so often to sneak quick kisses everytime they walked under mistletoe that still littered their lab. Skye and Grant had eventually left once they'd managed to break apart, both running off slightly flustered and speechless back to their own bunks.

"Jems! Let's have a break! Dance with me!" Leo said, as he turned on the radio to _Jingle Bell Rock_, his and Jemma's favourite Christmas song.

"I'd love too, Leo!" smiled Jemma happily, as she went over to join him, taking his hands in her own and allowing him to swing her around and twirl her about their lab.

"Hey, Jems?" said Leo.

"Yes, Leo?" asked Jemma.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too" she smiled back.

And with that he dipped her in time to the music and placed a loving kiss upon her lips.

* * *

Skye was back in her bunk lying on her bed as she glanced at the little Hula doll that sat in her bunk window. She couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Grant. It was on a constant replay in her mind. She just wished she could replay it for real again. She was soon pulled from her thoughts from a knock on her door. Jumping from her bed to open it she came face to face with a smiling Grant Ward. "Hey. What up?"

"I've been thinking about kissing you" he answered, still smiling.

"I've been thinking about what happened in the lab too" she replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I've been thinking about kissing you again."

It was at that point that Skye noticed Grant had his right arm behind his back. She also noticed his smile had now turned into a grin.

"What do you have behind your back?" she asked him.

His grin now even wider Grant pulled out the mistletoe he'd been hiding behind his back, as he held it up over Skye's head and looked down at her. "Mistletoe."

"Where did you get that?" Skye asked him, unable to contain her own wide grin now spreading across her face.

"My bunk door where you left it. I thought I should return it."

"So you came here just to return my mistletoe?"

"That and I was hoping for a kiss in return."

"You seem to be getting into the Christmas spirit all of a sudden."

"I blame you entirely for that."

"Oops?"

"That's all you've got? Oops? You sneakily hang mistletoe everywhere just to get me to kiss you and your only excuse is oops?"

"It worked didn't it? And it wasn't just for you. I wanted to get FitzSimmons together too. And I did."

Grant leaned in closer to her, still holding the mistletoe above her head. "So you didn't plan on us getting together after a mistletoe kiss as well?"

Skye's breath caught in her throat slightly at Grant suddenly being closer to her. "Nope. Just a kiss."

"Shame. Because once Christmas is over and done with, and there's no more mistletoe around for me to use as an excuse to get more kisses from you, then what am I going to do?" he smirked at her.

"Start a new tradition and leave the mistletoe up every day for a year?"

"Or use the mistletoe as the excuse we've been needing to get our acts together when it comes to our relationship."

"Or that could work too."

"Skye, just shut up and kiss me."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Skye did exactly as Grant asked, as she closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him with all the finesse she could muster, before she then stepped backwards into her bunk, Grant following her as he kicked the door shut behind him, neither one breaking the kiss.

The mistletoe on the Bus that day had managed to bring two couples happily together, as it proved to all you really just can't escape the mistletoe!


End file.
